Gentleman Ghost
James Craddock aka Gentleman Ghost is one of the antagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. Biography: Gentleman Ghost Back to Villains Main > Gentleman Ghost Real Identity: James "Gentleman Jim" Craddock Appearances: Terror on Dinosaur Island!, Dawn of the Deadman!, Game Over for Owlman!, Trials of the Demon!, Mayhem of the Music Meister!, Death Race to Oblivion!, Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation), Chill of the Night!, Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!, and Mitefall! Powers/Skills: Theft, Knowledge of Occult, Intangibility, and Marksmanship Voiced By: Greg Ellis Gentleman Jim Craddock was a notorious gunslinger who robbed people on the English countryside. In the 1800's, Craddock became obsessed with immortality and never dying. His search led to the world of the occult. Through a mirror, Craddock made contact with a demon of the First Hierarchy, Asteroth, and made a deal. In exchange for ten human souls, Asteroth would grant his wish. Asteroth instructed Craddock to find and use Wagner's Horn to capture and retain the souls and granted him the use of a mystical cane and ring to summon an ogre. In order to keep the authorities occupied, Craddock framed Jason Blood, an infamous occultist based in London. As Craddock extracted a soul, his victim was left in a ghastly catatonic state. This bizarre rash of thefts caught the attention of Sherlock Holmes. Convinced that Blood was innocent, Holmes reenacted Blood's ritual and summoned Batman for help. Craddock's hideout was the old windmill, characterized by a mixture of red clay and wheat grain in the ground near it. Holmes discovered this first and became the tenth victim. When Batman revealed to Craddock that he would become a ghost in his time, Craddock was undaunted and was empowered by Asteroth. However, Etrigan knocked Craddock unconscious and killed Asteroth with his mystical cane. Craddock was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death by hanging. Soon after, he transcended death and rose from his grave at Brigands Hill Cemetary as Gentleman Ghost and swore he'd get revenge on Batman someday even if it meant centuries of waiting. To pass the time, he resorted to his past career as a thief. As Gentleman Ghost, Craddock finally encountered Batman but was caught and humilated. Undaunted, he continued his ways. Gentleman Ghost's latest crime was in South America during Los Muertos, a celebration of the dead, a perfect cover for him. Batman, Plastic Man, and Fire were already in waiting and managed to defeat him. For the exclusive purpose of detaining Gentleman Ghost, Batman carries a set of brass knuckles and handcuffs fashioned from Nth Metal, the one object capable of affecting him. When exposed, Gentleman Ghost reverts to a solid, corporeal form. Eager to exact revenge on those in his previous life, Gentleman Ghost resurfaced in London and began to collect what he referred to as "The Artifacts," three cursed relics that would give him the ability to raise the dead and make them do his bidding. He gathered a quill that signed 1000 death warrants, rope from a gallow in the Museum of Torture, and a silver key that locked away the bodies in a tower dungeon. Along the way, Batman tried to stop Gentleman Ghost but was knocked unconscious. Gentleman Ghost seized the opportunity and buried Batman alive in a boobie trapped coffin at the Brigands Hill Cemetary. Batman resorted to astral projection to look for help. After dispatching Green Arrow and Speedy, Batman and Deadman tried to stop Gentleman Ghost from acquiring the third relic. Once he was returned in his body, Batman managed to destroy the relics. The 1000 undead convicts turned on Ghost and dragged him to the netherworld. Gentleman Ghost escaped his would-be army and later teamed up with Owlman to kill the world's heroes but was defeated. Appearances: Season 1: *Terror on Dinosaur Island! *Dawn of the Deadman! *Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One (computer screen) *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two *Trials of the Demon! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *Death Race to Oblivion! *Sidekicks Assemble! (simulation) *Chill of the Night! (cameo) Season 3: *Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! (theme song only) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *The Dark Knight's Night in Transylvania! *Trial by Fire! (simulation) *Day of Judgement! (mentioned only) *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Characters